1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting seat positioning.
2. Background Art
Vehicles and other passenger devices may include a number of seats. The seats may be removed from the vehicle and/or otherwise positionable within the vehicle. Various vehicle systems may control their operation according to the positioning of the seats within the vehicle, i.e., whether the seats are positioned within certain areas of the vehicle and/or whether the seats are positioned outside the vehicle (removed). As such, a need exists to provide the vehicle system with a capability to determine seat positioning.